Solaris
Solaris is a fan character. Character Bio Solaris is a female musk deer who possesses black magic and reality warping powers. She has sharp fangs, purple eyes, a mole on her left cheek, and short brown-red hair with side bangs that cover one of her eyes. She wears a dark purple leather jacket with a black dress underneath, and an eye-shaped necklace. She also wears a crown with a heart and holds a staff that appears to be topped with a dice. She seems pretty and nice on the outside, but inside, she actually manipulative and wicked. Her goal is take over the world and drain the positive energy from anyone, but mostly goes around spreading chaos and messing with others by warping reality. When she dies, she turns into either fragments of purple crystal or pile of dark purple dust. She mostly comes out at night, as overexposure to the sun and bright lights are her main weakness. If she does come out during daylight, it is usually under a shade. Her necklace contains a sort of black magic that is powerful enough to bring extreme bad luck to other characters, and is even able to corrupt anyone who wears it. Episodes Starring *Sounding the Siren *Be-leaf in Magic *Flying Fox of Tolerance *The Darkest Bite Featuring *Out of a Funk *Raining Over the Woods Deaths #Sounding the Siren - Killed by a sea mine (offscreen). #Out of a Funk - Evaporates from bright light. #Be-leaf in Magic - Burnt by the sun. #Raining Over the Woods - Slammed by the tree. #Flying Fox of Tolerance - Dissolved by lights. #The Darkest Bite - Burnt to death. Kills *Cheesy - 1 ("Sounding the Siren") *Seerin - 1 ("Sounding the Siren" along with Russell) *Russell - 2 ("Sounding the Siren", "Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Raymond - 2 ("Be-leaf in Magic", "Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Sunset - 1 ("Be-leaf in Magic") *Random - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Stacy - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Paws - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Handy - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Ace - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Lumpy - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Mime - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Beava - 1 ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Flying Fox of Tolerance" along with Willia) *Sniffles - 1 ("The Darkest Bite" along with the Berry Sisters) *Berry Sisters - 1 ("The Darkest Bite") Trivia *Despite she has fangs, the real-life female musk deer don't have fangs. *Her favorite drink is blood. *Her original name was Impy. Gallery Soundingthesiren3.png|Solaris with Seerin Outofafunk.png|Solaris in disguise, about to show her true self Outofafunk2.png Outofafunk4.png Beleafinmagic.png Flyingfoxoftolerance.png Darkestbite.png|Solaris gaining power from negativity. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Mammals Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Evil Characters Category:Nocturnal characters Category:Free to Use Category:Adopted Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Season 114 introductions Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Renamed